Tales From the TARDIS
by Elfgirl9
Summary: Poetry, one shots and any other inspiration from Doctor Who. May contain some spoilers.
1. Running

Running

Running, running from pain, from guilt. If he runs fast enough, long enough, the past will never catch up.

Running through time and space, saving worlds over and over, trying to atone for what he's done.

They haunt him, the ones he couldn't save, his survival only luck.

He didn't chose to live, to be the last of his kind, it hurts too much so he runs.

Sometimes people travel with him until they can't run anymore, they leave, they all leave.

He jokes, is ancient, like fire and ice and he's wonderful, but his hearts grieve.

He's been running since he was eight, running his whole life; now it's time for him to stop.


	2. The Lonely Star

The Lonely Star

Once a constellation burned brightly in the sky

Observers of the worlds below, shining mighty and proud

One star burned brighter apart from the rest, not content to watch on high

It left the others and wandered through the skies where evil abounds.

Brightness burned the dark away

The star returned to Gallifrey

That constellation which had burned so bright

Had dimmed in anguish of it's fated plight.

The constellation fell away with its foe

The little star tumbled to rest among the gossamer row

Of mortal kind, to burn alone, bereft of kin

Atoning for its eternal sin.

Doomed to roam alone, the lonely star burned bright

The only beacon of the night

Of that once proud collection of stars

Whose fate one day may become ours.

Our lonely star burns warm and alone

Old and kind, the very last star of Gallifrey

Will burn bright until with scarce a moan

Its last light and life slips away.


	3. Weep, My Angel

Weep, My Angel

There is a statue I pass each day

On my meandering way

To the crowded school

And it always makes me feel like a fool.

I could swear it moves

But those hands that hide weeping eyes

Have not left their well worn grooves

Stony wings will not let stone angel fly.

Sympathy stirs in my heart

What ill could make an angel cry

Its sorrow mine, when my brother disembarked

From this cruel world and said good-bye.

I turn my back too

Danger! I whirl around

No more hands covering stoney view

My gazed transfixed without a sound.

Eyes watering, lids lowering, I blink.

Author's Notes: DO. NOT. BLINK!


	4. Amy's Choice

Amy's Choice

This is Real

Five years and Amy has swallowed a planet.

Rory has a Phd and a ponytail.

Timelords for life, you don't get rid of the Doctor so easily.

Upmarket, quiet, restful, benches, birdsong.

This is the Dream

This is the Dream

Jumped time track, and a shared night-good-mare.

The TARDIS is dead and the universe is too big to call for help.

Dream Lord disapproves of tawdry quirks and bowties aren't his style.

Stars burning cold, gooseberries and choices.

This is Real

This is Real

The TARDIS is frozen, the Doctor and Rory fast asleep.

No one but Amy alone in the dark with spooky, untrustworthy Dream Lord.

The Doctor never apologizes but doesn't have to for Amy.

Handsome heroes, country doctors and truths.

This is the Dream

This is the Dream

Attack of the old people is ridiculous the Dream Lord scoffs.

The Doctor needs to find his friends, people he acquires, who never see him again.

He can't save Rory, Amy knows it can't be real without him.

Severed hair, mocking butchers, fatal collision.

This is Real

The Dream Lord concedes but the TARDIS explodes, back to reality.

Amy changes Rory's life and physic pollen is discovered.

The Dream Lord was the Doctor.


	5. Yana

Yana

**Y**ou

**A**re

**N**ot

**A**lone


	6. Miracle

Miracle

In over nine hundred years he claims not have seen a miracle.

He does not see perhaps that he is a miracle.

A miracle among miracles, a living miracle, a dead miracle.

Whole galaxies would be torn apart for just one molecule.

Their miracle another's nightmare.

But if you look around you will see so many miracles.

The shining stars, long red grass, things forgotten brought back.

A kind old man with a blue box.

Are all miracles if you only look and see.


	7. Still Got Legs

Still Got Legs

Legs are important

Legs to run with

Legs to jump with

If nothing else

I've still got legs

Author's Notes: Yay! Chameleon Circuit's second album; Still Got Legs is released today. Go and listen to it at Alex Day Music on his blog, if you can't find it click on his name at the top of the page. It's really, really good!


	8. Two Misfits

Two Misfits

It was so long ago, do you remember Doctor?

My father's estates on Gallifrey.

When were friends.

The bullying and the pain, white hot pain.

And you killed for me, you killed to save your friend.

Do you remember Doctor?

Theta, do you remember?

Cracks in our friendship.

The drums, everyone thought me mad.

You thought I was mad.

Being the Master, wanting it all.

To own the universe.

Hate, and love, and hurt.

I don't know how to stop.

The drums!

Too proud to accept forgiveness.

Easier to fall into our old patterns.

The Master and the Doctor.

Doomed to repetition till the end of time.


	9. Empires and Fruit

Empires and Fruit

Sometimes two things that seem so different

Can actually be quite similar.

When I think of empires I think of apples.

In beginning they are almost translucent green or pink.

Hard and bitter to swallow.

In their prime they have ripened in the sun and rain.

Beautiful colours of rosy red and fresh green.

Succulent and sweet to the taste.

As years grow longer fruit decays and empires too.

Rotten to the core with greed and corruption.

Discoloured skin bulging with juices within.

Bursting at one gentle touch.

Mealy flesh crawling with maggots and flies.

Seeds of the future poisoned and dying.

Sometimes things can last too long.

Making the slow progression from good to bad.


	10. Dying

Dying

My body is dead but I remain.

Golden light glows from my hands.

Pressure building up inside me.

Pain runs through my body.

Changing me, saving me.

Fear gnaws at my hearts.

Who will I become?


	11. New Me

New Me

Regenerative energy changes me

Rewriting who I am

Who is this new me?

Legs, yes

Lots of fingers

Chin, nose, ears, eyes

Hair is still not ginger

At least I'm not bald

Wait, am I a girl!

No, no not a girl

New teeth

That's weird

What do I look like I wonder?

Everything is so untested

All I know is my name and what I've done

Beyond that, I just don't know

I don't know who I am

Am I funny?

Sarcastic, sexy, talkative?

Right handed or left handed?

Dreamer, schemer, coward, champion?

What happens when I get angry?

Or sad or see big red buttons?

So much to see with new eyes

Who is this new me?


	12. The Sound of Drums

The Sound of Drums

Drums. The never ending drums.

Echoing in my head.

Can't you hear it? Why can't you hear it?

Listen!

One, Two, Three, Four

One, Two, Three, Four

One, Two, Three, Four

One, Two, Three, Four

I am not mad.

Something is calling me.

Where is it coming from?

A white point star, Gallifrey!

You did this to me!

I am what I am because of you, Rassilon!

All my life!

The never ending drums!


	13. Eating After Brushing Your Teeth

Eating After Brushing Your Teeth

Apples are rubbish.

Yoghurt is stuff with bits in it.

Bacon is poison.

Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.

Bread and butter stays out.

You'd be insane to eat carrots.

I need fish fingers and custard.


	14. Forever

Forever

The suns warm us as we lie on the grass.

My hearts pound in my ears.

Theta is laughing to himself with his impish smile.

Not even looking at me when he speaks next.

"We'll always be together, won't we Koschei?

The words are a question but his tone isn't.

His eyes are closed, a contented smile graces his mouth, a sprinkle of freckles dust his nose.

My hearts sink inexplicably, feeling somehow our carefree days are coming to an end.

But I answer anyways.

"Yes Theta. Forever."


	15. Hemmed In

Hemmed In

Theta was bored.

His older brother ignored him.

His teacher tutted at his marks.

Theta's heavy red robes dragged him down.

Ceremonies happened too often.

Pompous speeches overused.

Theta ran to the hills.

Ripping his robes off till he could breathe.

Outside of the Citadel he could watch the stars dance.

Borusa dragged him back by his ear.

Braxiatel scolded him endlessly.

Theta rubbed his sore ear and ignored his brother.

Waiting for a chance to run again.


End file.
